


Kill Me Heal Me 7

by Cranelll



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 4





	Kill Me Heal Me 7

07

看着张艺兴水汽蒸腾出的脸上红晕，水珠顺着颈间滑下，在白润如玉的身上流连。

如果这都没有感觉，那肯定是不行。

而男人不可以说不行。

所以张艺兴跑出来的时候被吴世勋逮了个正着，还没精神缓冲过来就已经被压在墙上了。

额前的碎发掉下来遮住吴世勋的眼睛，看不清他的表情，可手上的动作却火热直接，毫无章法地在张艺兴敏感的腰上四处点火。张艺兴惊恐地扶住吴世勋的宽肩寻找支撑点，勉强站直身子：“别这样……”

吴世勋轻笑一声，手转而探进衬衫里揉捏着软糯的臀肉，凑近张艺兴烧红的耳尖。

“艺兴不喜欢这样吗？”

他低沉性感的声线危险而迷人，蛊惑着独角兽一步步踏进猎人精心设计的陷阱，与他在禁忌的快感里共同沉沦。

张艺兴大脑一片空白，竟任由吴世勋钻了空子用膝盖分开双腿，湿热的吻落在颈窝处酥酥麻麻的令他浑身颤栗。周围的空气仿佛都在升温，在吴世勋的撩拨下张艺兴软得几乎站不住脚，不得已埋进他怀里。

吴世勋轻按了按紧致的后穴，修长的手指暧昧地抚摸私密的部位找寻着入口，试图侵占张艺兴最后一道防线。

独角兽不能与人类结合。

张艺兴使劲推开在身下作乱的男人。

“停下！”

他无力地靠在墙上，扣子不知什么时候解开了数粒，能清楚地看到由于剧烈喘气起伏的白花花的胸口。

“你喜欢我。”吴世勋微眯起深邃的眼睛，欣赏般地看着方寸大乱的张艺兴，“对吧？”

他的话犹如一把利刃戳破张艺兴苦苦埋葬的爱恋，仿佛被赤裸裸地剖开了心脏，在光天化日之下展示自己卑微病态的感情一般——

令他手足无措。

“刚才，不会也是故意的吧？”

“不过没关系。”

“我也可以喜欢、”吴世勋往前逼近张艺兴，将他禁锢在猎人的圈套里。“上你。”

吴世勋恶劣地顶了顶他的分身，抚摸着张艺兴沐浴完光滑洁白的大腿一路向上掀起衬衫，所到之处都泛起了诱人的粉红，勾得吴世勋自觉下体又涨大了一圈。

他死死咬着饱满的下唇鲜艳欲滴，红彤彤的像熟透的蜜桃只待人咬下一口，继而在唇齿间迸发出香甜可口的果汁。吴世勋轻柔地吻上去那片丰腴，试探着他脆弱的自持力，摧毁他自欺欺人的矜持。

“我要停下吗？嗯？”

张艺兴脸上一片绯色，抵着吴世勋的手渐渐垂了下去，无声地应允吴世勋撕碎自己仅存的理性，堕入罪恶的狂欢深渊。

如果你喜欢，我自然让你得偿所愿。

生涩地回应着吴世勋再度席来的亲吻，犹如溺水一般被一寸寸地掠夺着氧气，张艺兴无助地搂上他的脖子，如同抓住水边的救命稻草。黏黏糊糊地亲了好久吴世勋才不舍地松开他，扯出晶莹的银丝挂在张艺兴微肿的嘴角，娇媚万千。

大手一把拦腰而起，晕乎乎的钝重感还没过，世界又开始天旋地转。吴世勋推他到床上后解下皮带放出自己膨胀的欲望，还算温柔地帮张艺兴扩张。不经人事的那里紧得勉强伸进半截手指，就已经让张艺兴害怕地攥紧了床单，情不自禁地拢了双腿。

“放松点，宝贝儿。”

吴世勋笑着抬起他纤细的小腿搭在胯间方便自己进入。硕大的巨物刚挤进几寸便惹得张艺兴不住地喊疼，湿漉漉的眼睛却有如催情剂，让吴世勋恨不能直接撞进那销魂窟里醉生梦死。

他放缓入侵的动作，一边颇有技巧地撸动着张艺兴那根粉嫩，前后夹击的双重刺激是张艺兴未曾体验过的。没等他制止，前端便一股脑地喷出白浊沾上吴世勋精瘦的小腹。高潮的余韵让张艺兴对着天花板失神了好一会儿，借着精液吴世勋趁机握住自己发烫的肉棒直捣张艺兴的后穴，夹得他倒吸一口凉气，甚至差点缴械投降。

张艺兴也好不到哪去，痛得又抓又挠的，一想象那难以承受的尺寸捅进自己的屁眼里，就慌张得连连往后缩，小脚乱蹬着已经皱巴巴的床单。

湿滑的内壁仿佛长了一张张小嘴，吸吮着自己更进一步。吴世勋把张艺兴抓了回来，两浅一深地抽插着，大有把他贯穿的气势。望着身下张艺兴微张着嘴时不时地叫出好听的汽水音，奶白的身子印上或紫或红的痕迹，明明是那样清纯，却又淫荡得让人血脉喷张。

“艺兴长得太好看了，我光是想想就能硬。”

“你下面夹得我好爽。”

“你知道吗？”吴世勋挺送得越来越深，还不忘附在张艺兴耳边说着荤话，“我都是想着你手淫的。”

满意地看着独角兽潮红着漂亮的小脸，大开的双腿却邀请着自己不断地操干着肉穴。龟头蹭过某一处时张艺兴明显舒服地扭动着蛇蝎般的腰肢，吴世勋找准了敏感点对着那里粗暴地撞进抽出，直颠得张艺兴花枝乱颤说不出半个字，嗓子哑得只能发出软绵绵的气音。

和张艺兴做爱令他上瘾。

没人不想亲眼看着独角兽出卖自己圣洁的灵魂，在他干净得像一张白纸的身上发泄欲望。但他们不一定爱他，就和吴世勋一样。

他快速地抽插了数十下从张艺兴体内退了出来，带着腥味的精液悉数射在不能蔽体的衬衫上，泥泞不堪的床上不知混着谁的汗水和体液。

身下的独角兽用手遮住半张脸在痉挛中达到高潮，吴世勋掰开手背迫使他与自己对视。

张艺兴哭了。

为这美丽而残忍的欢爱。

为了吴世勋。


End file.
